


Hide and Seek

by sceawere



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Serious Men Doing Silly Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceawere/pseuds/sceawere
Summary: The men of Mayans MC, Santo Padre charter are serious men, who do serious things, and value their honour. Sometimes that means playing hide and seek in the middle of a work day.-"Creeper, being Creeper, makes a joke that turns into a challenge. So now…they’re seeing who can hide the longest without giving in or getting noticed. I have no idea where anyone is right now.”





	Hide and Seek

“Have you seen my dad? It’s a fucking ghost town around here – the bikes are all there, but I can’t find a single person.” Lettie grumbled as she stepped out of the high sun.

“Yeah, they’re playing hide and seek.” You explained, eyes moving over the magazine, before flipping the page.

There was a pause as Lettie considered your words, hip popping to rest against the wall beside the bench you were laid out on.

“What?” Lettie asked, incredulous, frown fully ingrained on her face.

You smirked to yourself, taking in a deep breath, and meeting her eyes over the page before you.

“Your father, my boyfriend, and all the rest of the grown scary biker men…are playing hide and seek. Well…hide and hide, I guess.” you furrowed your brows, eyes slipping back down.

“Yeah, I still don’t understand.” She shook her head, and you flopped the magazine down to your lap, pulling your legs up to cross, and tapped your palm against the space you’d left. She eyed the bench for a second, before moving to plop down beside you, hands curling into her lap.

“They went to sort out a contract a couple days ago, and turns out Bishop knew this guy from when they served together or something. They ended up going out for some beers and then he comes back with all these memories, and he starts telling stories, and all the guys are chipping in with their old tales, and…” you waved your hand, “anyway, he tells this story about them having to hide in like a fucking hole for two days or something.

Well, then of course, your dad had to have hid in one for three days, and someone else had done four, and then Creeper, being Creeper, makes a joke that turns into a challenge. So now…they’re seeing who can hide the longest without giving in or getting noticed. I have no idea where anyone is right now.”

You turned on the bench, reaching your leg as far as it would go, shifting slightly to try and toe the crate that was just out of reach. Letting out a whispered ah-hah as it finally slipped into place, and tugging it towards yourself to use as a footstool, Lettie sat watching in confused silence.

“They’re a bunch of children.” She finally settled on, eyes moving over every inch of the yard in sight as she tried to pick out someone in the shadows.

“Yep.” You agreed, crossing your ankles.

“So, what are we supposed to do?” she shrugged.

“Well, I’m catching up on some light reading, enjoying the well-deserved peace and quiet- “you lifted the magazine into her eyeline, before flicking it back open, “and Chucky is inside getting snacks and I’m pretty sure he’s…making cocktails.”

You lifted, eyes peeking over the edge of the window as you tried to spy inside the clubhouse.

“ Yeah. He’s bringing cocktails.”

You dropped down, eyes drawn by movement out in the yard as a bird flew over the assortment of things decorating the fence.

“You know, I’m pretty sure EZ is just hanging out in his trailer.” You posed, and Lettie lent out into the sun slightly, trying to spy around the corner.

“He is the smart one.” She agreed, settling back beside you. You eyed her with a smile for a second, before turning to your left, and lifting a magazine off the pile, and offering it to her. Her own smile grew, taking the offering gladly, and toed off her sandals. You shifted the crate in her direction, the two of you pushing your toes out to bathe in the warming light.

“Ladies” Chucky arrived through the door with a sweep, carrying a tray.

“Ooh” you let out, abandoning your reading, and standing to take the glasses from him, “is that your spiced popcorn!?”

He smiled bashfully, a frantic nod. You handed a glass to Lettie, turning back to take a scoop from the bowl.

“Have you had this?” you asked her, and she shook her head with a frown. “You’ve had him jam though right, with the little crackers?”

“She loves my jam.” Chucky informed you, and you retook your seat.

“We love Chucky.” You told Lettie, and she shot you a look, amusement clear on her face. “Seriously, try the popcorn, he does it all himself from scratch, it’s great. Chucky, join us!”

You motioned to the folding chair a little further down the porch, and he rushed to collect it, seating himself beside you in the shade of the awning.

The three of you passed the bowl around, enjoying chit chat, the warmth of the day, the light breeze. You pointed out things on the glossy pages to each other, and laughed over the events of the week, sipping the swiftly warming glasses.

Two refills deep there followed in turn: a screech of something giving way above you, a rolling thump, something tumbling to your right, and the three of you jumped forward as something crashed off the roof onto the fortuitously placed stack of cardboard boxes that had been ready to go but hadn’t been recycled yet. A long groan came from the now flattened stack, as a figure rolled around in the crater.

“Jesus, Creeper!” you called, yanking your sandals on before jogging over to him.

“I’m ok!” he lifted an arm, causing another groan to escape, his other arm clutching across his ribs.

“Yeah, you look peachy.” You scoffed, Lettie and Chucky appearing at your side as the three of you looked down at him with a mixture of concern and amusement.

“Shit, am I the first?” he squinted up in the shade that you cast down at him.

“Yeah, honey” you nodded softly, frowning all the while trying to supress your smile at his utter devastation.

“Oh, come on.” He muttered to himself, dropping his head back down to rest on the stack of cardboard. There was a definite chuckle out somewhere in the yard, but the look you cast over you shoulder didn’t reveal which of his brothers was currently gloating in his misery.

“Come on, Creep.” You reached down, nodding towards his other arm to signal Chucky to his aid. You got him vertical, helping him hobble back towards the clubhouse. You got him to the door, tapping him on the shoulder in commiseration as he and Chucky lumbered on. You turned to Letty, who was laughing to herself with her head down, and broke through your own reserve.

“Oh…bless.” You flicked your fingers through your hair, reaching out to collect the jug that perched on the armrest of the bench.

“We need more ice.” you picked up your glass, rolling your neck back to drain the dregs of watered-down liquid.

“We need more margaritas.” Letty corrected as she bent to pick up the stack of magazines that had been scattered in your haste to aid the fallen man, and there was a sudden squeak of metal as Coco’s voice rang out.

“Wait, you letting my kid drink?!”

You laughed into the now empty glass, almost spitting liquid as the sight of Coco trying to shimmy down a drainpipe before Letty could escape into the clubhouse behind you. Your wrist rested over your mouth, coughing a few times to clear the liquid caught in your throat.

“Were all of your strategies just ‘climb up on the roofs’?” you called out as he rushed towards you.

“Pretty sure the prospects just in his trailer” he nodded behind him as he passed, and you nodded to yourself.

“He is the smart one.” You decided, following him into the shaded room.


End file.
